Claustrophobia
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: ONESHOT When Will and Sonny get trapped in an elevator, Will learns something new about Sonny: he has claustrophobia. Takes place in the fall of 2012. WILSON


**Guess what- my first WilSon oneshot was deleted. So, to compensate, I am writing how Will found out about Sonny's claustrophobia. This takes place when Sonny and Will just barely started going out, so Safe are still together.**

**I do not own Days of Our Lives. It belongs to NBC.**

After sixty years, the Salem Place Mall was still standing. Its' hallways filled with stores and restaurants of every kind, just like any other mall. However, age has caused the mall to fall into disrepair. Luckily the mall staff caught most of the damage before shoppers began to notice.

Sonny enjoyed shopping. No, strike that- he _loves_ shopping. When he lived in Dubai, he would spend an entire day from opening to close at the Dubai mall. When Will invited him shopping a couple of weeks after they've been together, he tried very hard to contain his excitement. After two hours, both mens' arms were laden with shopping bags.

"Whoo. I am worn out." Will commented.

"Is this the most shopping you've ever done?" Sonny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Will scoffed and laughed. "Dude, seriously? No. I mean, I'm not that big of a shopper, and neither was my first girlfriend Mia. My mom and Gabi on the other hand…"

"They drag you everywhere?" Sonny guessed.

"Oh yeah." Will nodded. "You should have seen them on Black Friday a couple years back."

"Wait- isn't that when Gabi's sister died?" Sonny asked.

"That's actually what got Gabi so on edge that day." Will replied.

_Gabi spotted a sweater she liked, but someone else spotted it. The two lunged for the sweater and played tug of war until Gabi got a little violent. It took Rafe, Will, and Sami to restrain her. _

"_Hold onto her!" Rafe instructed. _

"_Listen, I am from West Salem and proud, okay? You know what happens in West Salem?! Bad. Things!" Gabi yelled in Spanish at the slightly freaked out shopper._

"Honey, that's nothing. I got banned from three stores back in 2007." Sonny nodded.

"How the hell did you get banned?!" Will asked.

"You're better off not knowing." Sonny replied. They started heading towards the elevator. Sonny swallowed and slowed to a stop. Elevators made him very uncomfortable, and he did not want Will to see him like that.

"Are you okay?" Will asked, noticing his boyfriend's expression.

Sonny swallowed. "Yeah. Let's go." Sonny tried to keep himself calm before stepping into the elevator. He took a deep breath. _'Get ahold of yourself, Sonny. It's only for a minute.' _Sonny closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Then, the elevator stopped suddenly with a loud creaking noise.Sonny gripped the bars and started breathing heavily. _'Oh God…not now…' _

Will looked at his boyfriend with even more concern. "Sonny?" He walked over to him and reached out to him, but Sonny held out his arm.

"Don't come near me!" Sonny exclaimed before he could stop himself.

Will held up his hands in surprise. "Okay. I'll call for help."

"Yeah. Okay. You do that." Sonny muttered and nodded, which made him feel dizzy and lightheaded. He slowly collapsed to the floor.

Will dialed for the emergency operator. "Yes. Hi. The elevator in the west wing of the mall is stuck between floors one and two. There's only one other person here with me. We're trapped."

"All right. We'll get you out soon." The voice assured him.

"Thank you." Will hung up and sighed. He turned to Sonny, who was on the floor barely breathing. "Sonny!" Will knelt next to him and took his hand in his. "Sonny…it's going to be okay. Help is on the way. Just stay with me."

"Walls…closing…in…" Sonny whimpered.

Will tried to keep calm. He's never seen Sonny like this. He knew Stephanie also was claustrophobic, but they never talk, and he lost her number. He texted Marlena. _'Grandma, Sonny and I are trapped in the elevator in the west wing of Salem Place between floors one and two. Sonny is starting to have a panic attack. WHAT DO I DO?'_

After a few minutes, Marlena responded. _'Keep him calm. Tell him to breathe and to go to his happy place.'_

'_Okay. Thanks.'_

Will took a deep breath and cupped Sonny's face in his hands. "Sonny…listen to me. You have to breathe, all right? Breathe in…" He breathed in. "breathe out." He exhaled. "Do it with me. Breathe in….breathe out." Sonny's breath trembled, but he inhaled and exhaled with Will, much to the latter man's relief. "Good! Good, keep doing that. Now, go to your happy place. Field of lilacs…Matt Bomer and Chris Colfer are on either side of you only in their underwear."

Sonny closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah….that would be great…."

"Yeah." Will sighed. The elevator made a loud, creaking noise. Sonny started to hyperventilate. Will patted his cheeks lightly. "Sonny? Sonny! Breathe!" The elevator made a groaning noise and all of a sudden crashed to the first floor. Will gasped loudly in alarm and held Sonny close. Will took deep breaths. "Oh my God…" He pulled away. Sonny looked like he was about to vomit, so, Will grabbed a shopping bag and put it under his chin. He looked away as Sonny hurled his guts into the bag. "It's okay. You're okay." He said, rubbing his back.

There was a knock on the elevator door. "Hello? Is everything okay in there? Can you hear me?"

'_Oh, thank God!'_ Will thought, relieved. He jumped up and ran to the door. "Yeah, I can hear you. I'm fine, but, my friend here threw up. He's claustrophobic."

"All right. Hang in there."

Will rushed back to Sonny. "Okay, Sonny, they're here. Can you stand?"

Sonny nodded. He grabbed the bar and pulled himself up with Will's help. He looked at the vomit-filled shopping bag and groaned. "I ruined my new clothes."

Will stared in disbelief. Of all the things to be worried about! "Are you Kurt on Glee?"

"No. I'm Sonny from Salem." Sonny deadpanned.

Will chuckled and helped him to the door, which opened. Will sighed and half-carried Sonny out into the mall. One of the workers grabbed Sonny's other arm and put it around his shoulder to help him to a bench. "We need water!"

Someone tossed him a water bottle. Sonny took it and drank slowly. Will rubbed his back. Sonny's head started to clear, and his breathing returned to normal.

"Sonny? Sonny!" Will and Sonny looked up to see Adrienne rushing over frantically. She knelt down in front of him and felt his forehead, then his cheeks. "Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Sonny assured her. They hugged. "To be honest, I wouldn't have gotten through this without Will."

Adrienne sighed and turned to Will. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

XXX

Later, Will and Sonny sat outside drinking coffee. Will hesitated before asking. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sonny sighed inwardly. "Guess you may as well know. During my senior year of high school…I had just barely come out of the closet. These three guys they locked me in a locker. On a Friday afternoon. I was in there for eighteen hours. I was only found when a janitor saw…urine leaking through the locker."

Will gasped, then got pissed at those assholes. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. If I'd known, I wouldn't have-"

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Sonny assured him.

"Were those assholes punished?" Will asked.

"Yep. Both by the school and by my brothers." Sonny nodded.

"Ah." Will nodded. "Okay, well…duly noted, and we'll take the stairs from now on."

Sonny smiled and chuckled. "Deal."


End file.
